2017 Segunda División B playoffs
The 2017 Segunda División B play-offs (Playoffs de Ascenso or Promoción de Ascenso) are the final playoffs for promotion from 2016–17 Segunda División B to the 2017–18 Segunda División. The four first placed teams in each one of the four qualify for the promotion playoffs and the four last placed teams in Segunda División are relegated to Segunda División B. It also decides the teams which placed 16th to be relegated to the 2017–18 Tercera División. Format The four group winners have the opportunity to promote directly and become the overall Segunda División B champion. The four group winners will be drawn into a two-legged series where the two winners will be promoted to the Segunda División and will enter into the final for the Segunda División B champion. The two losing semifinalists will enter the playoff round for the last two promotion spots. The four group runners-up will be drawn against one of the three fourth-placed teams outside their group while the four third-placed teams will be drawn against each other in a two-legged series. The six winners will advance with the two losing semifinalists to determine the four teams that will enter the last two-legged series for the last two promotion spots. In all the playoff series, the lower-ranked club will play at home first. Whenever there is a tie in position (e.g. like the group winners in the Semifinal Round and Final or the third-placed teams in the first round), a draw will determine the club to play at home first. Group Winners Promotion Play-off Qualified teams Bracket Matches Semifinals |'Lorca FC'||1–1|0–0}} |} First leg Toni |location=Barcelona |stadium=Mini Estadi |attendance=8,194 |referee=Herrero Arenas }} |goals2=Abel |location=Albacete |stadium=Carlos Belmonte |attendance=12,747 |referee=Domínguez Cervantes }} Second leg Gallar |goals2=Alfaro |location=León |stadium=Reino de León |attendance=13,451 |referee=J. Iglesias Villanueva }} Final |} |goals2=Toni |location=Lorca |stadium=Francisco Artés Carrasco |attendance= |referee=Fernández Vidal }} Non-champions Promotion Play-off First round Qualified teams Matches |} First leg |goals2=Curto Guardiola |location=Pontevedra |stadium=Pasarón |attendance= |referee=Fernández Pérez }} |goals2= |location=Palma |stadium=Son Malferit |attendance=2,000 |referee=Barceló Roca }} |goals2=Dani Aquino Borja Granero Abdón Prats |location=Majadahonda |stadium=Cerro del Espino |attendance=3,200 |referee=Conejero Sánchez }} Borja Iglesias |goals2=Quim Araújo Nacho Gil Grego |location=Vigo |stadium=Barreiro |attendance=1,800 |referee=Vicente del Moral }} |goals2= |location=Villanueva de la Serena |stadium=Romero Cuerda |attendance= |referee=Milla Alvendiz }} Second leg Rafa Mir Nacho |goals2=Borja Iglesias |location=Valencia |stadium=Mestalla |attendance=12,000 |referee=Collado López }} |goals2=Julio Delgado Becchio |location=Toledo |stadium=Salto del Caballo |attendance= |referee=Moreno Aragón }} Dani Aquino |location=Santander |stadium=El Sardinero |attendance=9,925 |referee=González Esteban }} |location=Fuenlabrada |stadium=Fernando Torres |attendance= |referee=Pérez Peraza }} |goals2=Eizmendi |location=Murcia |stadium=Nueva Condomina |attendance=10,355 |referee=Varón Aceitón }} Jesús |location=Alcoy |stadium=El Collao |attendance= |referee=Calderiña Pavón }} Second round Qualified teams Matches |} First leg Second leg Third round Qualified teams Matches |} First leg Second leg Relegation play-off Qualified teams Matches The losers of this series will be relegated to the 2017–18 Tercera División. |'San Sebastián de los Reyes||0–0|0–0 }} |} First leg Second leg |goals2=Diego Suárez Montero |location=Linares |stadium=Linarejos |attendance= |referee=Lax Franco }} External links *Royal Spanish Football Federation Category:Segunda División B play-offs Category:2017 Spanish football leagues play-offs Category:2016–17 Segunda División B